Hasbro's The Nightmare Before Christmas Trailer
by King of 2211
Summary: Trailer for a massive Hasbro/NBC xover coming this October.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 _Okay, just to let you know, I had to watch the trailer of NBC like a billion times and descriptions aren't my strong suit, but I hope they're good enough. Since it's Holiday-inspired, I won't be making it till October. Also, I hope it won't seem like it'll be less of MLP. Hasbro owns its things, Disney and Burton the same way._

 _Series used: Transformers Alligned, MLP FIM, Jem and the Holograms, G.I. Joe Renegades, Pound Puppies 2011, Kaijudo, and (I'm ashamed to say) Littlest Pet Shop._

P.S.

I apologize if it looks as though I'm copying another author.

P.P.S.

Orion Pax from Fim Fiction gave me full permission to post this on Fan for reasons he's yet to tell me, but I respect his privacy; please no flames.

Normal: ABC

Narrator: _ABC_

Singing: _**ABC**_

Title: ABC

* * *

 ** _Hasbro Pictures_**

A cemetery gate is seen opening, then changes to a tower with lights on is shown along a night sky with a crescent moon.

A minicon wrapped in bandages standing on a hood of a hearse spins a lever on a cat-like alarm, which lets out a loud screech.

A bunch of leaves fly across a building with a clock that had a spiderweb design in its fave with bat wing hands spinning very quickly. Beneath the clock was a countdown with a sign that read " **DAYS TO HALLOWEEN** " only for the last part to be replaced by a sheet that read " **XMAS** ".

" _Welcome, to an extraordinary world . . ._ "

A red, blue and silver colored robot wearing a black pinstripe suit and a pair of green goggles drives through a large gate on a snowmobile as a group of townsfolk welcome him. Connected behind the snowmobile was a cart with a large sack, atop it was a yellow and black robot and a blonde-haired human-like figure, both dressed in a white dress-shirt, black vest, pants, and shoes. With them was a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a completely black dress and black witch hat.

A figure enveloped in flames jumps into the air, does a front flip, then dives into a fountain filled with green water.

" _Filled with magic . . ._ "

Three children in a cage: a devil boy, a skeleton and a witch, which brings them up to a tree house.

" _And wonder . . ._ "

Both robots and "humans" walk through the wood.

" _Open your mind . . ._ "

A red and white robot opens the top of his head to reveal his brain as he scratched it a bit.

A woman with white skin that was covered in stitches, purple eyes and florescent-colored hair; wearing a tattered sewn dress, jumps out of a tower window; plummeting to the ground. Following her were two other individuals, another girl with stitches, but she had blonde hair with pink highlights; the other was a young man who also had stitches and had dark-brown hair and green eyes, only he wore a suit similar to the blue and red robot.

" _Let yourself go . . ._ "

A shadow on the moon grins widely, then turns into a flock of bats.

" _To a place, where everyday is Halloween._ "

A trio of townspeople: A tall gecko wearing Victorian wear, a small red minicon wearing a black cloak, and a very large sheepdog wearing overalls and with an axe embedded into his head, walk through the front gate into town.

The raggy woman and her two companions applaud behind a living tree with five puppies who hung from its branches, also clapped their hands.

" _Every night Optimus Jack Skellington . . ._ "

Optimus, wearing torn red wardrobe, jumps from a statue as the yellow robot observes with a smile.

"I _am_ the Pumpkin King!" Optimus proclaimed, tearing off his red clothing to reveal his usual black clothing.

A bunch of Jack-O-Lanterns widen their carved expressions and light up with ghosts popping out of them.

" _Dreams of something different._ "

The yellow robot and both "humans" follow Optimus as he made his way down and unwinding spiral hill.

"What is this?" Optimus asked when he and his three companions walked into a circle of trees.

The yellow robot shared the taller one's thoughts, "I've seen this part of the woods before."

"It's someplace new." Blythe smiled.

Optimus grabs a golden doorknob and proceeds to turn it.

The raggy woman stuck her head out the window where she and her companions jumped from and smiled as the wind blew her hair.

"Optimus! Look out!" The woman cried.

Optimus and his three companions were suddenly sucked into a tree as a ghost dog watches on.

"Whoa!" Optimus cried in surprise.

The four fall through a swirling black and blue vortex that was filled with snowflakes as they all cried out, "WHOA!"

Optimus jumps out of a pile of snow.

The Mayor rides through town on wooden plans as he and the townsfolk sang with him.

Optimus and his three companions were heard, "What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!"

A town was seen, brightened by lights even though it was covered in snow.

Optimus and the yellow robot were writing on a chalkboard.

" ** _What's this? There's white things in the air! what's this?_** "

The raggy woman plucks up a flower and examines it with a serious expression.

A young boy screams in horror as he sees a giant black and orange snake eating his Christmas.

" _ **I can't believe my eyes, we must be dreaming! Wake up, Optimus Jack, this isn't fair! what's this?**_ "

Two children scream for their parents and run up a case of stairs as two evil looking toys pursue.

Optimus and his companions jump from rooftop to rooftop in the snowy town.

The red and white robot looks up and admires the electricity before him.

Optimus and his companions use umbrellas to zip-line on a decoration.

" ** _What. Is. This?!_** "

The living tree and his puppies walk to the viewer.

The yellow robot catches someone, who is revealed to be a girl as he carries her like a bride. She she appeared to be a foot small than the robot had lavender-colored skin, long violet hair with pink and purple highlights. She wore green legless overalls, white long-sleeved dress shirt, long red and white stripped socks and black boots. Both stare into each others eyes for what seems to forever.

The robot was the first to talk, "H-Hello . . ."

"H-Hi . . ." The girl greeted back.

Both robot and girl walk around as everyone prepares for an event.

"There are other Holidays besides Christmas?" The girl inquired in fascination.

The robot nodded, "Yes, this is Hallween Town. My name's Sam; Sam Hane, what's your name?"

"Belle, Jingle Belle." Twilight blushed.

Optimus and his companions, as well as the raggy woman and her companions, are shown in a spotlight, then pulled up on a rope-ladder.

Optimus pulls a rope on stage, opening the curtains to reveal a very thin Christmas tree.

Many townsfolk, in their sleepwear, come out of their homes.

A portly old man in a red suit, who is also tied up, is forced down a pipe by the three children.

Haven't you heard of Peace on Earth and Good Will towards Man?" The old man questioned.

The three children laughed simultaneously, "NO!"

The old man falls into a dark room.

Many of the townsfolk watch a presentation and cheer by what they see.

Optimus and Bumblebee are seen riding in a sleigh-like coffin being pulled by three skeletal reindeer as Optimus cracks a whip.

" _Hasbro Productions present . . ._ "

Optimus and Bumblebee dance through a cemetery.

" _The enchanting story of eight very special dreamers._ "

Optimus looks up as the raggy woman walks up to him from behind. Both humans also blush as they both hold hands with the two other raggy individuals.

"Belle. . . Will I ever see you again?" Bumblebee asks, his face filled with sadness.

Twilight, who appeared equally saddened, looked at the robot in the eyes before replying, "I hope so."

"Hi, Annie, was it?" The blonde asked, helping the blonde/pink haired girl up.

The girl nodded, "And you must be Vlad."

"You must be Hazel, I'm Andy." The ragged boy bowed.

The young witch girl blushed, "T-t-that's m-m-me . . . Heh, heh . . ."

" _And the Holiday Spirit that brought them together._ "

The raggy woman sits atop the spiral hill, plucking at the flower she held, the noticed Optimus approaching her.

" _From the imagination of Tim Burton and King of 2211 (with collaboration with Orion Pax) comes . . ._ "

Both Optimus and the raggy join hands and look into each others eyes as their five companions look on with smiles.

" _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ "

 **Hasbro's The Nightmare Before Christmas**

A little boy with spiky brown hair and red rimmed glasses opens a present as his parents approach from behind.

"And what did Santa give you, honey?" The mother asked.

The boy turned around, then took out what was in the present, which made the two scream in terror. In the boy's hand was a shrunken head!

 ** **COMING IN OCTOBER****

TO A FAN FICTION NEAR YOU.

FROM HASBRO PICTURES.


	2. Cast

**Author's Note:**

Almost forgot to mention, though I've already mentioned the series I'm using, some characters will be from other franchises. Putting up a cast roll may be weird, but I _am_ a weird guy.

P.S.

Orion and I have a thing in common; we're both weirdos ;)

* * *

Optimus Prime (Transformers) as Jack Skellington

Bumblebee (Transformers) as Sam Hane

Duke (G.I. Joe) as Vlad D.M.P. Lerr

Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) as Hazel Wichtillmeyer

Celestia (My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as Sally

Jerrica Benton/Jem (Jem and the Holograms) as Annie

Patches (Pound Puppies) as Zero

Josh Sharp (Littlest Pet Shop) as Andy

Santas Claus as Himself

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as Jingle Belle

Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) as Edward Eggnog

Tunnel Rat (G.I. Joe) as Truman Sleigh

Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) as Oogie Boogie

Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto (Kaijudo) as Lock

Allison "Allie" Underhill (Kaijudo) as Shock

Gabriel "Gabe" Wallace (Kaijudo) as Barrel

Baldwen P. "Bulletproof" Vess (COPS) as Mayor of Halloweentown

Ratchet (Transformers) as Dr. Finkelstein

Luna (My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as Jewel Finkelstein

Squirt (Pound Puppies) as Igor

Elwood P. Harvey (Littlest Pet Shop) as Corpse Dad Ned

Aja Leith (Jem and the Holograms) as Corpse Mom Bertha

Spike (My Little Pony/Equestria) as Corpse Kid Nathan

Fixit (Transformers) as Mummy Boy

Jetstorm ([Minicon] Transformers) as Withered Wing Demon

Slipstream (Transformers) as Red Devil

Anna Twombly and Trixie Lulamoon (Littlest Pet Shop; My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as The Tall and Small Witches

Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) as The Three Hydes

Hanging Tree as Himself

Strudel, Yakov, Rebound, Cupcake and Jackpot (Pound Puppies) as the Hanging Tree's Hanging Men

Niblet (Pound Puppies) as Behemoth

Rarity (My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) As Harlequin Demon

Heatwave, Chase, Blades and Boulder (Transformers) as The Vampire Brothers

Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) as Cyclops

Starscream (Transformers) as the Clown with the Tear Away Face.

Meltdown (Transformers) as Melted Man

Discord (My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as Creature Under the Stairs

Megatron and Queen Chrysalis (Transformers; My Little Pony/Equestria Girls) as Grim Reapers

Arcee (Transformers) as Undersea Gal

Lucky (Pound Puppies) as Werewolf

Roadblock, Ripcord and Breaker (G.I. Joe) as Zombie Band

Charlie Burns as Sheriff

June Darby as Reporter

Rafael "Raf" Esqueval as Little Boy


End file.
